


a lovely breeze

by ninanna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Folklore, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Slice of Life, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninanna/pseuds/ninanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi does not appreciate being hit on by a stranger at 8 am in a crowded bus on the way to work. Bokuto, on the other hand, totally hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lovely breeze

With sleepy eyes, he is trying to remember all the things he will have to do for the day when a stranger crowds into his space.

 

The prominent fangs peeking out of the smirk and the pasty white skin suggests the person is probably a vampire. Or an imposter. It is quite common these days after all those vampire themed romance films and novels, which Akaashi finds inaccurate and offensive, no wonder several vampire rights groups campaigned against them. In any case, this person clearly thinks they are the hot stuff and that Akaashi must also think so.

 

All Akaashi is thinking, however, is how he has a long day ahead and a painfully empty stomach. He is not used to having to leave the house without having breakfast but he had to rush since he woke up late.

 

“Hey...” the man leans further into Akaashi's seat; he is a good head taller than Akaashi too so he is literally looming over now. “I'm talking to you.” He winks.

 

Akaashi sighs.

 

“I'd rather you did not.”

 

“Aw... but why? Having a tough day? Maybe I could help with that?”

 

“It is 8 am. I am not interested.”

 

“Would you be interested in the afternoon maybe?” Another wink. Does he have an eye problem? Akaashi narrows his eyes and turns his gaze elsewhere but the man is still trying. Trying too hard too. Does this even work for him? Ever? Akaashi does not think that anyone could fall for this sort of flirting. Not that he is a master flirter, but he does work under Oikawa and has had to witness a lot of flirting, good and bad; his observational skills are good and he has learnt a lot.

 

“Hey...” the man starts again, one hand moving towards Akaashi—but that hand never reaches Akaashi; because in the blink of an eye this well-built man is violently dragged through the empty space of the bus between the seats and thrown right to the other side of the bus. He is lying in the ground, groaning in pain and shocked, and everyone else is staring at Akaashi with wide eyes.

 

Oh great. They must all think he is some sort of an elemental sorcerer or PK master, which is ridiculous, because he surely would not be taking public transport if he was either.

 

He only has two more stops to go anyway, he thinks; he could walk. He will be a bit late—and he hates being late—but it is better than enduring the stare. Also the possible complications of being reported for 'overt use of force that could endanger the public safety'. Thus, he gets up and moves towards the door, the creep watching him with fearful eyes from the other end of the bus—that part is rather funny, he should admit. But he is too tired to be fully amused. He presses the button to alert the driver to stop and within seconds, they are at the next stop.

 

“What did I tell you not to do...” Akaashi asks with a bored voice once his feet are on ground and the bus has started moving away.

 

“Uuuuuuuuh...” Bokuto groans behind him. “But that jerk totally deserved it!”

 

“You could have broken his neck. That was too strong.”

 

“Who do you take me for? A new born wobbly air bender? It was calculated to hurt just enough.”

 

“Fine. But it was physical force still. Harassment is awful but does not necessarily require such an intervention.”

 

“You're talking like a lawyer again, are you mad?”

 

“I am not mad.”

 

“Cool, then we have no problem!” Bokuto grins.

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and starts walking down the street.

 

“Whether I am mad or not does not define morals of an action.”

 

“You sure you're not mad?”

 

“I'm just tired.”

 

“You shouldn't have stayed so late last night.”

 

“I had homework to do.”

 

“Homeworks are boring.”

 

“You say that about everything.”

 

“No, I don't. Like, you're not boring! Pineapples are not boring. Surfing is not boring. Talking to birds—”

 

“I get it.” Akaashi cuts him off, knowing that it would otherwise go on infinitely, and adjusts his messenger bag.

 

“Do you want me to carry it?”

 

“No need. I'm good.”

 

“We don't have to walk you know; we could just fly.”

 

“Bokuto-san, as alluring as that sounds, you know that it is forbidden in the city unless I had a license.”

 

“Argh! This is why I hate the material world. Especially cities. Rules, rules, rules.”

 

“It's not like the spirit world has less rules.”

 

“Fair, but I don't have to obey most of them.” 

 

“It's not that you don't have to, you just choose not to.”

 

“I choose carefully which ones to ignore though. It is all a matter of balance.”

 

“Well I'm not powerful enough to ignore the rules. Nor do I think I should ignore this particular one. It can be dangerous.”

 

“Walking is boring though.”

 

“It is kind of normal for me.”

 

“I only ever walk here with you so... Not that I hate walking with you you know. Just walking is weird in general. It is okay with you though; if you want to walk.” Bokuto loops an arm around Akaashi's shoulders; it is light and almost refreshing.

 

“We should speed up though; we're already late. Oikawa-san will be mad.”

 

“Bah, let the nasty witch be mad, who cares. Hey, do you wanna go flying tonight in the mountains?”

 

“Hmm... that could be nice. It's full moon too tonight.”

 

“Yeah, we can soar watching the stars and listening to the werewolves howl. I know the perfect location too; was hanging out a few nights ago... a grand pine forest; you'll love it.”

 

Akaashi nods; it is indeed a lovely idea... the way Bokuto's voice gets softer and giddier as he talks about is also lovely.

 

“If I can leave work on time of course.”

 

“What?! Why not?! Jeez... why must you work?!”

 

“Because I'm a humble shaman and not a great Wind spirit.”

 

Bokuto scowls, prompting Akaashi to rest his head a bit on the other's shoulder—an old lady passing by gives them a dirty side-eye and whispers something about perverse relationships. For a second Akaashi considers calling her out on her bigotry and that human-djinni relationships are as valid as any as long as both parties consent. He is tired and five minutes late to work, however, so he simply chooses to glare.

 

“Would he not relent if you asked him nicely?”

 

“Of course not. But maybe if you could do a favour for him again?”

 

“Nope. No. No, Akaashi, I am not playing an air conditioner again.” Bokuto pouts; “It is humiliating!”

 

“But the store is very stuffy with the AC broken.”

 

“Like I can feel it. What is it to me?!”

 

“But we can. You know how I don't like sweating.”

 

“Yes...” Bokuto hums... “Uh. Fine. Fine, I can play being his AC. But only because I care for your comfort and only if he lets you early so we can go flying.”

 

“Sure, I'll leave the negotiations to you though.”

 

“Yup, leave it to me—your wonderful lover to save the day!”

 

Akaashi giggles and Bokuto laughs, and when Bokuto laughs a breeze hugs Akaashi, caresses his hair and smooths his clothes, draping him in the smell of jasmine and whispering of things wild and far. It is lovely, truthfully; Bokuto is lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa is literally a witch here, by the way.


End file.
